starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador:Ra98
Sobre mim |nascimento= 20 de Dezembro, 1998 |terranatal= Rio Grande do Norte, Natal-RN (capital) |reside= Natal-RN |genero= 12px Masculino |altura= 1,79 metros |cabelo= Preto |olhos= Castanhos claros |ocupacao= Estudante |hobbies= *Colecionar Moedas *Colecionar Figuras de Ação de Star Wars *Jogar Basquetebol *Resolver o Cubo Mágico |contribs= Qualquer, para a melhoração da Wiki. |atividade= Ativo |userboxes= }} Olá! Sou Rafael Lima ( em Aurebesh), e um contribuidor dessa grande wiki. Moro no RN (Rio Grande do Norte) em Natal, a capital do estado. Conheci a Star Wars Wiki em Português enquanto queria me informar sobre a saga Star Wars (Sou um grande fã, desta grande saga). Meus personagens preferidos são o Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Sidious e Darth Maul, pois são os melhores personagens da saga (para mim) pois sem eles a saga seria "chata", ou seja, são personagens essenciais. Quando cheguei aqui na Wiki, quase fui bloqueado (rsrsrs). Após parar e ouvir os ensinamentos dos usuários Thales César e JediSam em relação ao Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout, fui aprendendo e editando mais na wiki. Quando fui aprendendo mais sobre as predefinições, achei que era hora de criar uma wiki. Atualmente, sou o criador da Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português (ou somente WSWFP), uma das Wikias parceiras desta, que do qual entrete a criação dos fãs no universo Star Wars. A Wiki ainda está em andamento, ou seja, em construção, mas já contém alguns artigos e usuários lá. Mas não fiquei sozinho nessa! Mais uma vez, Thales César se ofereceu para me ajudar a construir a wiki e, hoje nós trabalhamos juntos em sua construção, junto ao JediSam, que se envolveu mais tarde. Passei por um período que do qual fiquei Inativo nessa Wiki e na WSWFP (por motivos pessoais) e, aos poucos fui retornando às duas. Após esse meu período estando inativo, retornei à wiki, dessa vez estando Semi-ativo. Algum tempo depois, novamente fiquei ativo, e pretendo ficar assim por um bom tempo. Personagem favorito thumb|left|A face do [[Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Maul. ]] O meu personagem favorito é o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Maul, seguido do Mestre Jedi da Ordem Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maul, como Kenobi, não personagens essenciais para a Saga, pois sem eles a saga Star Wars seria pouco interessante. Mesmo não gostando do Lado Negro da Força, acho o Darth Maul um dos personagens mais interessantes. As histórias dos dois estão cheias de rivalidades, tendo seu começo no ano de 32 ABY, no planeta Naboo na cidade Theed, quando Kenobi derrotou e cortou Maul em duas metades, sendo jogado no reator. Maul mesmo assim, continuou vivo, se exilando no planeta Lotho Minor, com um aparato de seis pernas, em formato de aranha. Por longos onze anos, o ódio de Maul por Kenobi foi crescendo, desejando vingança. A possibilidade do Lorde Sith possuir a sua vingança veio quando seu irmão de sangue e Aprendiz Sith Savage Opress o encontrou. Levando-o até Mãe Tazin para ser curado, Maul recuperou sua performance, planejando sua vingança contra Obi-Wan. Sua vingança quase foi possível com o conflito sobre Raydônia, tudo planejado por Maul, para atrair o Mestre Jedi até ele. Sendo capturado e levado até a nave dos irmãos, antes de ser torturado, Asajj Ventress (meio que acidentalmente) salvou Kenobi. Depois dos acontecimentos, não ficou claro o que viria a acontecer depois. 100px|thumb|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi em 19 ABY.]] Após ter sido salvo por Ventress, Obi-Wan junto à seu ex-Padawan Anakin Skywalker serviram juntos ao longo das Guerras Clônicas, até a queda de Skywalker para o Lado Negro da Força e da execução da Ordem 66, em 19 ABY, que mandava todos os Soldados Clone matarem seus Generais Jedi. Os nascimentos de Luke e Leia Skywalker se tornaram a única esperança para a Galáxia, onde Obi-Wan levou Luke até seus parentes no planeta Tatooine, indo ao exílio lá mesmo. Alguns anos depois, Kenobi treinou Luke nos caminhos da Força, até ser derrotado por Darth Vader à bordo da Primeira Estrela da Morte. Se tornando um espírito da Força após sua morte, Obi-Wan continuou a instruir Luke em seu caminho como um Jedi. Itens de Star Wars Filme(s) *Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma *Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones *Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith *Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança *Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca *Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi Jogo(s) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game *LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (video game) Figura(s) de Ação *Figura de ação do Darth Maul *Figura de ação do Stormtrooper *Figura de ação do Zuckuss *Figura de ação do Bossk Livro(s) *''Star Wars - 11 Iconic Scenes from a Galaxy Far, Far Away...'' Meios de contato *Via ''Windowns Live Menssager: rafaelcunha.org@hotmail.com ou rafaelcunha1998@hotmail.com *Via 24pxTwitter: @RafaeLima20 *Pelo Wiki Star Wars Fanon em Português: Ra98 Artigos traduzidos Na caixa abaixo (Scroll Box), estão os meus artigos traduzidos, consequentemente que eu criei na Star Wars Wiki. Há algumas predefinições criadas por mim, mas que não contam como artigos, ou seja, não influenciam na contagem dos artigos. *Total de artigos traduzidos (por ordem de criação): 337. *Nico Okarr *Espécies semi-sencientes *Yuthura Ban *Nem Bees *Belaya *Tinian I'att *R3-A2 *J. K. Burtola *Belth Allusis *H-6PO *Darth Baras *Cale Berkona *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Koffi Arana *Rifle Blaster A280 *Ma'kis'shaalas *Haaran Balmor *Bear *Bargu *Eryl Besa *Jilst Bindalin *Bobby *Aidan Bok *Bolook *Boofer *Hran Beling *Omo Bouri *Winso Bykart *Rallcema Bylissura *Norcuna *Cal-I-Vaun *Caudle *Bo Vanda *Kla *Komok-Da *Silan *Qa-Siv *R2-L3 *Chayka *Chitter *Tratado de Trammis *124 ABY *115 ABY *Tsui Choi *Theen Fida *103 ABY *Micah Giiett *Convocação Jedi *Pax Chizzik *30.000 ABY *25.000 ABY *25.053 ABY *Império Hutt *John D. Branon *Bestros *Gnost-Dural *Osta-Gal *Antyard-Wo Shissan *Kaloor Cofi *Nygreena Clo *Denaria Kee *Magistrado (Aliança Corporativa) *Direção da Aliança Corporativa *Hart Daele *Holoxadrez Divorano *''Star Wars: Jedi Arena'' *Atari 2600 *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle'' *Atari 5200 *Atari XE *ColecoVision *1998 *Mês *20 de Dezembro *Jek Lawquane *Shaeeah Lawquane *Espaçoporto Cívico de Naboo *Museu de Arte Parnelli *Movimento de Apoio aos Refugiados *Botha *Zhaboka *Duelo em Kalakar Seis *Missão a Ralltiir (Darth Maul) *Vill Goir *John Cygan *Empire's End (áudio) *Ilena Xan *Evar Orbus *Evar Orbus e seus Wailers Galácticos *Hutt *Sluggo o Hutt *Banda Toda Bith de Bobolo Baker *Os Sozzenels *EG-4 *R3-Y2 *Silus *Peter Wilton Cushing *Planeta não identificado da Orla Exterior (Silus) *Merson *Heeth Panteer *Raal Panteer *Canhão de íon NK-7 *Cathar *Morley *Lotho Menor *Chuva ácida *Transportador de carga Sakiyano não identificado *Anacondano *Anacondano não identificado *Rako Hardeen *Granada de Fumaça *Trueping's *Centro Judiciário de Detenção da República *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais *Ato dos Poderes Emergenciais (Aliança Galáctica) *Conselho da Segurança e Inteligência *Jannie Ha'Nook *Glithnos *Dan Cragg *David Sherman *Crise Separatista *Eeshrin Ot'Hyne *Conspiração para o Assassinato da Senadora Amidala *Versé *Academia Imperial de Ciência & Metodologia *K'ar Zah *''A Superioridade da Senciência: A Arma Mais Mortal da Natureza'' *Bothawui *Sabre de Luz de Darth Malgus *Primeira Batalha de Bothawui *Planetas Estados Daupherm *Frota Mercante Daupherm *Corpos Marinhos de Daupherm *Celia Imrie *CT-9662 *CT-5632 *CT-4409 *CT-3856 *CT-1212 *Esquadra Bogey *Prexiar *Sistema Arcan *Mes Cavoli *Sistema Cambria *Sistema Tanta Besh *Gilad Pellaeon *Bre'ano Umakk *Regimento Mon Calamari *Rifle Blaster A295 *Sistema Janguine *Ister Paddie *Estação Dathomir *Vourk ver'Zremp *Batalha de Bothawui *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quinta Batalha de Ruusan *Tëras Käsi *Coluna do Dragão *Ima-Gun Di *J'oopi Shé *Roona *Vorzyd IV *Período Inter-Guerras Sith *3.681 ABY *3.653 ABY *3.643 ABY *Mãe *Kristy Wright *Corredor 328 *2.000 ABY *Sistema Ma'ar Shaddam *T7-O1 *3.900 ABY *Talzin *Sistema Kuat *Setor Kuat *3.792 ABY *Setor Chommell *Sistema estelar *Setor Alderaan *Sistema Deko Neimoidia *Koru Neimoidia *Deko Neimoidia *3.781 ABY *3.758 ABY *Monte Dijandi *Otavon XII *Base Tremor *Setor Hollan *Sistema Otavon *Lua de Otavon XII *Segunda lua de Otavon XII *3.756 ABY *Alto General Jedi *Massacre em Raydônia *Hebsly *General Jedi Sênior *Comandante Jedi *3.741 ABY *Quermiano *Quermia *Língua Quermiana *Setor Nilgaard *Sistema Quermia *3.705 ABY *3.704 ABY *3.701 ABY *3.700 ABY *3.699 ABY *3.694 ABY *3.678 ABY *3.671 ABY *Allison Gibbons *Setor Barsa *Sistema Bars Barka *Sistema Quadrante Sete *Sistema Uba *Sistema Ubertica *Sistema Varvva *Varvva *Darth Azard *W. Haden Blackman *3.670 ABY *Mighella *Alexi Garyn *Veknoid *3.667 ABY *3.665 ABY *3.664 ABY *Joel McNeely *Ranath *Thracia Cho-Leem *3.663 ABY *3.662 ABY *3.661 ABY *Peter Serafinowicz *3.660 ABY *Nintendo 64 *Wol Cabassh *3.658 ABY *3.655 ABY *3.650 ABY *Sistema Baskarn *Setor Noonian *Sistema Er'Kit *Sistema Balanor *Sistema Delderaan *G4 *3.649 ABY *3.648 ABY *Sistema Gobindi *Sistema Movris *Charmath *Tubo eletromagnético *Salão da Edificação *Capitão de Corveta *Grande Mar *Três Picos de Tharen *Comandante AT-TE *Cidade Kalarba *3.647 ABY *3.645 ABY *Quarta Batalha de Ruusan *3.793 ABY *Dróide cozinheiro *Lei do Nadador *3.693 ABY *Marilyn Moeten *Sistema Manforgon *David Bowers *David Scott Gordon *Vice Almirante *3.691 ABY *Vince Humphrey *Lugubraal *3.654 ABY *3.651 ABY *Loak *Língua Ferroan *Kim Mohan *Sha-kae *3.946 ABY *400100500260026 *Liberação do 400100500260026 *Braço Bakchou *Grandes Desertos Dalvechanos *Setor Terr'skiar *3.837 ABY *3.716 ABY *Moorjhoni *Kliffen *Guerreiro da Força *3.703 ABY *3.702 ABY *Batalha de Brentaal IV (Novas Guerras Sith) *3.697 ABY *3.696 ABY *3.695 ABY *3.685 ABY }} Tradução/Traduções Pendente(s) Esse(s) é/são o(s) artigo(s) pendente(s) para minha criação no Star Wars Wiki: *Todos os anos pertencentes ao período Inter-Guerras Sith Artigos que estou editando *Darth Maul Artigos melhorados Abaixo, estão meus artigos melhorados, consequentemente foram expandidos, atualizados e ajeitados para um patamar maior de qualidade por mim, de acordo com o Manual de Estilo e do Guia de Layout. *Total de artigos melhorados: 18 *R2-D2 *Savage Opress *Darth Azard *Quermiano *Período Inter-Guerras Sith *3.946 ABY *3.950 ABY *Ima-Gun Di *Billy Dee Williams *Sexta Batalha de Ruusan *Quarta Batalha de Ruusan *Batalha de Bothawui *Bothawui *Ma'kis'shaalas *Koffi Arana *Primeira Batalha de Korriban *Wicket Wystri Warrick }} Artigo(s) Pendente(s) para Melhorar Estes são os meus artigos pendentes, que em breve estarei melhorando-os, após eu terminar os artigos que estou editando acima. *Os artigos estão em ordem alfabética, portanto, irei editar primariamente os que vão do "A''" até o "''Z". **Ankura **Asajj Ventress **Darth Maleval **Deej Warrick **Grande Purgo Jedi **J'oopi Shé **Kalee **T7-O1 **Yarael Poof Lembrete(s) Nenhum, até o momento.